Operation Starflare
by Yellow 13
Summary: next story in my crossover series. the Soviet Union needs more advanced weaponry in their fight, so they need to take what they can get. set in alternate universe based off a mod for C&C Generals. also introducing the Scrin from C&C 3. my take on them
1. Operation: Starflare

Operation: Starflare

Supreme Commander Boris Romanov

General's Conference Room

The Kremlin, Moscow

0600 Hours Local

The start of this briefing was delayed because several of our Generals were late. I had come to expect it by now, as I went through the red report I had in front of me. I didn't know what this meeting was about, but as I read the report, I got the outline of it. Apparently, several of our Battlecurisers were in high orbit attacking any yeerk ship that came within range. Of course, battles ensued, and most of our ships were either destroyed by the superior firepower of the Pool ships, or by the numerous fighter escorts that were with their ships. This meeting was, I guessed, to find another universe with space travel technology and take the best weapons from there. When the Generals came in, they each had ideas as to where we should go.

The discussion turned into a shouting match a few minutes later, and I banged my fist on the table, demanding order.

"Enough!" I yelled, and the noise subsided. "Now, I have already sent scouts ahead into a universe that seems to fit the bill for technology. It has a high amount of weapons, and there is also a war going on in that universe too. While Earth doesn't exist, and no other governments do, we can go in, establish a base, take what we need, and be out of there before anybody knows what happened."

All the Generals seemed to agree, and I began to tell everybody more about the particular universe we were going to.

"This universe is known as 'Universe 5912440829-B' although apparently the people in Universe Designation have codenamed this universe 'Star Wars'…" nobody asked WHY it was called that exactly. They always came up with very strange names that were simpler then the numeric designation, but they just sounder weird. "Anyways, in this universe, there have been two major wars. The Clone War and the Imperial War that took place shortly after. While most of the weapons and ships from the Clone War have been destroyed, there is the possibility of sending a small team back in time to a small backwater base to take what they have there, and get out quickly. For the Imperial War, the weapons and equipment is fairly recent and according to recent reports from our scouts, the defeated side in that war is currently waging a last-ditch attempt at regaining power in their universe. The current government is fighting these forces, and so far, both sides seem to be in a stalemate."

"So what does this have to do with us?" General Leang asked. "If they're in a stalemate, why should we risk our own forces to aid either side?"

"Because if we are able to successfully take down this faction, then we can easily get the technology that they had, and the current government might just give us their own technology as well."

I continued giving the briefing and once everybody was satisfied, we begun getting ready to mobilize our forces. A team of Chrono Special Forces would go in via Chronosphere to go back in time to the Clone Wars and get the technology there, while we would go onto a neutral planet, establish a base there, and slowly get the current government's support. Once we did that, we'd fight the enemy faction with some older technology as well as some of the new Soviet technology that we had collected.

A few hours later, the Chrono Special Forces went in, and almost immediately, they came back with a cornucopia of information. That was one of the good things about time travel, you could go back, possibly take years to complete something, and come back to your own time for what seems like only a second later. They handed the information to our data annalists and they begun examining it. It would take a few days to fully analyse the information, but that should be more then enough time for us to make a base.

We picked what seemed to be the ideal planet for our main base. The planet was mostly desert and neither side had very much in the way of defences here so it would be a good staging point for us. Once we were ready, we started to use the Chronosphere to steal various pieces of technology from the Imperials right out from under their nose. It was never very much, but when the forces arrived in our base, we shot them with EMP pulses and proceeded to analyse whatever it was we had found. All the time, when the forces teleported into our base, they were disorganized, surprised and confused so they couldn't react before they were hit with the EMP. Once they were hit, they couldn't do anything as we hijacked the vehicles.

We went on like this for a while, and finally, we stole one of the Construction Droids that the Imperials used to build their structures. We had CABAL and Black Lotus hack it, and reprogram it so that it would be able to make everything we needed. The base construction began with a few of the command centers so we could make more of these droids, and then to the barracks, factories, and information centers that held the technology for more advanced units.

When I looked out and saw what was made, I smiled. _Now it begins… _I thought.


	2. New Alliences

Chapter Two

General Malcolm Granger

Star Destroyer _Olympia_

Entering Courasnt atmosphere

0559 Hours Local

I woke up in the newest one of our capitol ships. I named her myself after the Olympia, an aircraft carrier that went down in the Mediterranean Sea. An alarm started sounding as we began our approach and I walked groggily to the bridge.

"Status report," I muttered, trying to keep my eyes open while I waited for my coffee.

"Sir," a young radio officer said. "We're being targeted by local air defence fighters. Already identified as 'A-Wings'. They're demanding identification."

It took a few moments for the information to seep into my still-sleeping brain, but when it did finally get through, I snapped my eyes open.

"Put them through," I said. "Visual, on screen."

The crew did what I ordered them to do, and soon I was looking into the face of one of the three A-Wing pilots.

"State your vessel identification immediately." The pilot said calmly.

"Star Destroyer _Olympia,_ registration number 7723-1169-0032."

"What faction are you with?"

"Union of Socialist Soviet Republics, we're requesting an alliance."

There was a pause, and then: "Affirmative. Come to bearing 010 degrees and prepare for boarding." The transmission stopped after that, and I sighed wondering where in Gods name my coffee was.

"All right boys and girls, you heard the man. Come to bearing 010, and put her into hover."

We got a lot of information about these ships from the Imperials themselves as well as the Republic cruisers, but for some reason, they never figured out how to implement them effectively in the atmosphere. Luckily for us, several ships were already completed at their original manufacturing plant, and in the short amount of time we had, we struck the plants hard and fast capturing over 80 of them before the rest were destroyed. We moved slowly and eventually set the massive ship into a stationary hover above part of the city.

Shortly after that, my coffee finally arrived, and I drank it without worrying about its temperature. The boarding party arrive shortly afterwards and in the lead of it were several people we had already identified through prior reconnaissance. Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia among many others. They asked if we could talk alone and I offered my personal quarters.

They accepted and soon later, we were talking. I explained them the current situation, and even let them talk to the Supreme Commander via hologram. They asked me how many ships we had, and I told them the number of craft we had. Mostly they were Protoss Carriers, or Terran Battlecruisers, but we had about thirty Star Destroyers with one Super Star Destroyer. I also told them that we were currently reverse-engineering one of the Star Destroyers to find out how they worked and so we could make our own.

While we did have them, we had almost no idea how they worked. We didn't know what to do in case of a breakdown and we had even less knowledge of how to make one. What we knew about these ships we had gathered from the plans that were left behind when we had taken over the manufacturing plants.

After a while of exchanging information, we eventually agreed that it would be best if we work together in this to take down what was left of the Empire. While their numbers were relatively few in number, they were still quite large. Because of that, we needed to mostly launch pre-emptive strikes designed to take down the largest and most important targets first.

The others agreed and we set to work of making our plans. The Soviet Union would mostly act as a distraction to keep the Empire busy, while they would go in and destroy the main targets. That would be easy enough, but it would require lots of forward thinking. The Empire had superior technology to anything we had so far, although if we used the Zerg, we had a considerable advantage. If we also used Tiberium weaponry, we could possibly win this.

Supreme Commander Romanov

Somewhere in Northern Siberia

Experimental weaponry division

1800 Hours Local

When I got word of General Granger's deal with the new Republic, I went to find out what Kane and CABAL had managed to do given this massive length of time with some of our potentially most lethal weapons.

When I entered, Kane was doing checks on what looked like an Annihilator Tripod, a unit that was encountered during our final war, before we started traveling to other universes. We had been in possession of these units for a very long time, and I needed to know if they would EVER be ready for actual battle. We kept these weapons underground for one reason: we didn't know how to use them, and in case we overloaded something, we could easily channel it into the ground.

Kane looked up as I entered. "Well Commander, I think you'll be pleased to know that we've actually managed to decode most of the Scrin's technology. Now we should be able to use it freely, without complications."

"What about their infantry?" I asked, wondering how the Scrin managed to attack so effectively with them.

"Well, after Yuri began helping us, we've managed to clone all their various kinds, and we also figured out how the Buzzers are formed."

A Buzzer was the Scrin's anti-infantry unit. It was essentially a cloud of flying razor blades that sliced anything near them. They had some sentience, but not much. They could also swarm around the Scrin's vehicles forming a protective barrier around that unit. Once Kane showed me most of the Scrin's technology and showed that we could actually use it, I asked about the Mothership.

"Yes… about that… we haven't looked at it very much. We were more concerned with the other units, seeing as the Mothership is quite unlike anything we've ever seen."

"But the other units are ready for battle?"

Kane nodded.

"Good," I said. "Send a large contingent of Scrin troops to each of our generals. See what modifications they can use." I pulled out a small radio to the GDI. "Da, it's me. Send your most advanced units to each of the generals."

The officer on the other end of the line acknowledged and started mobilizing the latest GDI technology. I turned to Kane. "And be sure to send your units out to each of the generals as well."

Kane smiled. "Don't worry Commander; I've already taken care of that myself. I sent MCVs over to each of their bases this morning."

"Excellent, carry on with the Mothership, and see if you can decode it in a reasonable amount of time."

I left after that and went outside to see the units. A fleet of Scrin Planetary Assault Carriers were taking off, their ion storms covering their hulls. The Invader-Class fighters flew out shortly afterwards, protected and enhanced by the storm that their carrier was generating. After the Carriers took off, several Devastator warships took off and rapidly caught up with the larger Carriers, followed by the Stormrider Fighters, also powered up by the ion storm.

On the ground, I saw a large number of Masterminds and Shock Troopers materialise via their own teleporting technology and they quickly formed battalions, which then moved off to the other General's bases. The Drone Ships were among the last units to leave. They packed up, and lifted off, moving slowly in the air. The very last unit was the Scrin Targeting Ship. Those behemoths took off slowly and started moving at a snail's pace towards their destinations. The Targeting Ship was essentially a colossal wheel-like rim with four energy beams holding up the center weapons 'pod'. The ship was enormous, and by itself, its power rivalled that of the Ion Cannon employed by GDI, however when coupled with the Mothership's weaponry, this unit could annihilate entire cities in a single shot.

I called up all the Generals to let them know that these new troops were coming to their bases, and also let them know that the forces would be under their control. Seeing the Scrin approaching would not be a good thing for any of our generals. Most, if not all of them, still occasionally had nightmares from their invasion. We beat them back and eventually allied with Nod before we set off into other universes.

Anyways, after I let everybody know about the new reinforcements, I took a contingent of troops and went to engage the Imperials on one of their few planets. While I was using the Superstar Destroyer we had as a command ship, the smaller Planetary Assault Carriers dived onto the planet as though they were possessed. The Devastators and Stormriders went down first, blasting everything below them with their plasma weapons. The attack was so sudden, so unexpected that only the handful of troops actually on guard were able to fight back to the sudden onslaught. Thaws further compounded by the problem of bombardments from the other Star Destroyers in my fleet as well as the Ion storm the Planetary Assault Carriers were generating causing not only the other Scrin ships to become better at fighting, but also the Imperials were now fighting blind as all their sensors were overloaded by the massive amount of energy produced by the storm. Their weapons weren't working that well either, and several of them fried themselves with feedback when they did manage to get a few shots off. When the ground forces started descending rapidly, the Imperials never had a chance. As soon as the first Nod Avatars started walking out of their transport ships, the forces there were already surrendering.

With the ferocity of the attack, I wondered why we didn't use this technology in our other theatres of war as well. Then I remembered my reason for keeping our most advanced technology secret: the local technology level. The Assembly of Factions (the heads of the GDI, Nod, Soviet Union, Allied Forces, Yuri, CABAL, Zerg, Protoss, Terrans, Yuktobania, Osea, Belka, Usea, and the Interracial Counsel, among many others) had made a joint decision regarding the level of technology that can be used in other universes. That rule was that we couldn't use anything significantly more advanced then what the local population of a given universe had.

Well, while we were in this universe anyways, we could display our full might by using everything we could take and everything we already had. If the Yeerks were watching, we'd give them quite a show of Shock and Awe. If they weren't… well, once we finished up here, we would take the fight back into orbit in the Animorphs Universe. One way or another, they'd see what Scrin and Imperial technology could do sooner or later.


	3. Attack Preperations

Chapter Three

General Alexis Alexander

Base Delta

1130 Hours Local

With the arrival of Scrin reinforcements, I first felt terrified, then when the Commander's message got to me, I was reassured that these particular ships were friendly. It was understandable that I'd feel like this. After all, when we first encountered those things, they were trying to wipe the entire human race off the face of the earth. I wrote my E-mail to Natasha and let her know about the situation, then went back to managing my new army. Once the Scrin Drone Tower was over a suitable location, I ordered it to deploy and begin construction of my new Scrin base. As I was pouring my attention into building the base, I had one of my assistants keep an eye on the rest of my base. The Scrin had some pretty complex units, and I found myself admiring their power when I could actually test them out.

When I had access to the Planetary Assault Carrier, I tried to think of all the things I could do with that one unit. It generated Ion storm around its hull, so it could improve all of the Scrin's air power. It could also possibly double as a superweapon… I just needed to know how to accomplish that. Normally, its 'weapon' was several high-speed light attack fighters, smaller then the Stormrider.

Maybe if I could make the Carrier's fighters bigger… I'd risk the instability of the whole damn ship. Obviously, the Scrin made their ships this way for a reason, and their weapons were also made that way for a reason. Despite their bug-like appearance, they were powerful and obviously they worked so until we knew more about the Scrin's technology became more well-understood, modifying it was strictly 'at your own risk'. I was particularly interested in the Rift Generator though. I remembered when that weapon was used against my own troops.

The Rift Generator caused a small black hole to form, and… well, you get the idea. Tanks, buildings and infantry don't tend to last long against a black hole. When it charged up for me to use, I selected my target, an Imperial base on a frozen moon, and activated it. The generator rumbled to life, and started making some weird sounds, and then a ball of energy appeared over the Generator, and then dissipated.

Watching the feed from the probe that was on that moon, I saw the Black Hole begin to form, and before long, most of that imperial base was sucked in to it. The enemy troops were getting sucked in before they could even react. Being well past the Event Horizon of the hole, they never had a chance.

After the black hole imploded on itself, the small, dense ball of matter that the black hole formed fell to the ground, and killed several of the surviving Snowtroopers. I laughed when I saw that. The dense ball of matter that formed wasn't the first time the Rift Generator did that. Einstein later explained the physics of that, and apparently when the black hole dissipated, the matter it sucked up fell to the ground. Apparently, it was a pretty good fuel source as well. The matter was so dense and compacted, that it could provide a lot of power IF you could lift it to where you need it and have a facility that was good enough to process it.

Anyways, after the Black hole did its thing, I teleported my own troops into the area and they quickly mopped up the few surviving defenders. I ordered them however not to destroy any of the base. Seeing as their command centers were still largely intact, if severely damaged from bits of them flying into the black hole, they could still be used to make the construction droids that the Imperials used in making their bases. Deciding to break with the ordinary, instead of sending out an Engineer, I used the Scrin Assimilator unit that worked in much the same way. The unit ran out onto the frozen surface of the moon, and went up to the building. Using the specially adapted bony prongs that made up its head, it punched into the building and before long started to fuse with it.

As the process continued, the Assimilator began to seemingly liquefy itself as it bonded with the building, and eventually, there was nothing left of it, but the two holes where its prongs had pushed through. On my command screen, I saw that the imperial command center was now under my control and the build tab I had on the right-hand side of the screen a new option up on it: Construction Droid.

Selecting that, the droid started building, and before long, it was floating out. Instantly, I activated the Chronosphere and teleported it back to my main base. Once it was there, I ordered it to start making a new Command Center and it complied, moving to a suitable spot and taking the various parts out of itself.

I got on the communications channel with the Commander and said: "Sir, General Alexander here. I've just taken control of an Imperial Command Center and I'm now beginning to build an imperial base. Once I'm done, I'll send Construction Droids to everybody. Out."

I let the Droid take over construction of the Imperial base by setting it to automatically build it. Once the construction yard was finished, it went onto making a barracks and so on. The Command Center I had just built now started making other Construction droids as well, and eventually, my base not only had my own USA Technology, but Scrin and Imperial next to it as well. As promised, I began chronoing out the Construction drones to the various other generals and while I waited for them to also start building, I placed an order for several Super Star Destroyers. They were larger then the Planetary Assault Carriers, but far more numerous. I was doing this because at the time, we only had the one Super Star Destroyer, and without reverse-engineering another one, we would have no idea how it worked. I had realised that it would take a while to build them so I also placed an order for several of the units that the Imperials called All-Terrain Armoured Transports' or AT-ATs. These would probably help General Kwai more then me, but it still never hurt to have something that powerful in your base.

Those were made faster, as was expected, and as they stepped out of their war factories, I couldn't help bout wonder how I could enhance those. While their weapons were already very powerful by themselves, I could maybe add small-scale particle cannons, and maybe even firing ports for the troops inside it. Normally transports were like that: fairly light weaponry, but some had the ability to have their troop's fire outside protecting the transport… wait a minute. If I could make a couple of Buzzer units, they were often seen swarming around Scrin vehicles, forming a defensive barrier around the unit.

Hell, it couldn't hurt to try. I ordered the Scrin barracks to make a bunch of Buzzers, and a few seconds later, they came floating out. The Buzzer was a weird-looking unit. It was essentially a cloud of flying razor blades. They were best used as anti-infantry units, and they were insanely good at it. I ordered the Buzzers to move over to one of the AT-ATs, and they broke up from their normal cloud, and converged over the Walker. After a couple of seconds, the Buzzers formed what seemed to be a defensive barrier, for which almost nothing could pass through, intact. That was a great help, mostly because of the may the weapons were mounted onto the Walker, it became very vulnerable to attacks from the side or rear… or even above. With this, they were pretty well protected now.

After that, I loaded it up with several of the Scrin's tanks and sent it out on a recon mission. It began walking at its slow pace and eventually was attacked by several rouge Imperial troops. Watching the skirmish, I saw the rouge troops open fire with everything they had, but it did little more then scratch the paintwork of the massive walker. The Buzzers were doing an excellent job at minimizing the damage taken to the walker, but that could have been just because of the fact that the rouge troops were Stormtroopers. The walker didn't have much trouble in blasting away the enemy troops, and the few that managed to get close enough to it were crushed like bugs underneath its massive legs.

After the rouge troops were dead, I ordered the walker to continue on to see if it could find the main base. When it found the base, the troops inside it opened fire and were supported by the walker's own superior firepower. As the walker approached the base, the base defences started firing at it, but it did little more then scratch up the Buzzers surrounding it. The base it was attacking never stood a chance, and the troops began fleeing even as the Buzzers were leaving the outside of the walker and slicing the troops apart with the many razor blades they were composed out of.

After it finished its attack, I chronoed it back to my base and smiled. This new Imperial technology might just be worth using after all. It certainly seemed more then powerful enough, and if it became a main-stream part of the Soviet Army, I could see a lot of potential for these units. Checking the time, I suddenly cursed and picked up several files on my way to a General's Conference.

Dammit! I was late again! I had gotten so wrapped up in my work I had completely forgotten about it! Opening the door, I saw that a few of the seats were full, and there were several ones that were empty. I looked around the room, file in hand, and then sat down. The Supreme Commander looked annoyed.

"I'm glad you could finally get here, General Alexander. We're waiting on General Barnes and Kane."

I silently thanked them for being later then I was, and I passed the files I had to everyone in the room. When Kane and Victoria Barnes arrived, I passed the files to them as well, and began.

"I've just tested out one of the Imperials various weapons known as an AT-AT while being backed up using Scrin forces. In short, it went very well. A rouge Imperial base was encountered and destroyed by the combination of superior firepower." I paused, and then continued. "I have also begun the process of building four additional Super Star Destroyers. With luck, they should be finished some time day after tomorrow and then we can begin the reverse-engineering process."

The faces in the room had a varying degree of emotions. Some amusement, some concern, and others downright fear. Not surprising really, a Super Star Destroyer was one big, expensive and frighteningly powerful piece of machinery. If we could mass-produce them… well, the Yeerks wouldn't stand much of a chance after those ships left the atmosphere.


End file.
